moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xavier Morgan
Xavier Morgan is a nobleman, military officer, Watch Captain, politician, writer, and philanthropist. ((This page is continuously a work in progress.)) =Description= ---- Bearing long, dark hair and a neatly trimmed matching beard, Xavier Morgan is a man who towers over most. His dark blue eyes are piercing and daunting. He has a square and powerful jawline, tan skin stretched taut over his muscular frame, and a near constant grin on his face. =History= ---- Childhood (574 - 588 K.C.) The man known as Xavier Morgan was born to a little known noble house who ruled over a little known island duchy off the coast of Elwynn Forest. His birth was eventful, coming a full month early whilst his parents, the Duke and Duchess Jack and Isabelle, were on a visit to friends in the Kingdom of Gilneas. This would make Xavier the first Duke of Veridia to be born outside the isles since it's establishment. As a child, Xavier was eternally curious. He would enjoy exploring the islands, and even made a small boat to sneak out with. Occasionally he would find a new tunnel, and spend days camping out exploring it. When he returned home, he would often be scolded of his exploits, locked in his room with little entertainment for weeks on end. He made friends with the mice who lived inside of his cupboard, giving them bits of his supper. He named them Jeremy and Stewart, and he loved them as brothers. When it came time for Xavier to be educated he was incredibly reluctant. All that he wished to do was go out and do things. Of course, he was forced to be privately tutored by a very old man. He learned of the outside world of Azeroth. He learned of the dwarves, the gnomes, and of the trolls. He heard more of his liege King Adamant, and the history of the great Kingdom. This did nothing but anger the young child more. He didn't believe it to be fair that he had to go to court dressed in tight clothing, while there were people out there who got to meet such interesting people and go on such interesting exploits. Aside from his birth, Xavier never even left the small island duchy. A deep yearning grew within him, a yearning to go out and see the world. Teenage Years (588 - 592 K.C.) One night at the age of 14, an idea popped into Xavier's head. If he could sail to the other islands, then he could certainly sail to Stormwind Keep. He knew the general direction it was pointed in, as he had seen his father go off by ship before. That night, Xavier packed his favorite clothing, put Jeremy and Stewart inside of his pockets, snuck out of the house, and found a small dinghy at the docks. Unhitching the boat and paddling off, the boy was ready for adventure! Of course... he misjudged the distance. He spent adrift, eating fish he caught, and wondering when he would reach the grand city. Thoughts began to flood through his mind, "What if I went the wrong way? What if the sea is endless?" He would have gone completely mad if it were not for the company of the two rats he had befriended. Even though they couldn't talk, they had been his only friends for the past two years anyway. They brought him hope. That hope is what brought him through those dark nights until he finally reached Stormwind. When the land hit his eye he was overjoyed, he had reached the keep, and more importantly, he had reached what he considered the world. While in the surrounding village he met many strange faces, including two con-artists. Children have poor judgement, and Xavier was no exception. These two men claimed to have trinkets from all of Azeroth. A crystal caught Xavier's eye, so he asked one what it was. The con explained that it was a mystical gem enchanted by the Archbishop of Church and that it would give whoever wields it great power. It peaked the child's imagination, that he could do wonders with the gem. Unfortunately, gold was not on his packing list. Desperate, Xavier asked if he could work for it. Grinning widly, the cons said yes, and introduced themselves as Eric and Daval. Xavier did wonders for their business, pulling the old orphan trick, he was able to sell nearly everything they had. Eric and Daval were impressed, and gave the crystal to him on the condition that he continue to work for them. He agreed, and for the next four years he lived with the con-men; cheating, drinking, and evading the guard. Xavier had grown into a con artist, losing sight of what he dreamed of when he left his home. Military (592-598 K.C.) Things wouldn't continue to go well for Xavier, Eric, and Daval. News of large green warlike beings reached the village they lived in, huddled around Stormwind Keep. They shrugged it off as rumors or fairy tales, and continued to do as they did. One morning however, they awoke to the sound of horns blowing and guards screaming. Those stories they heard were not rumors, they were in fact true. He looked in horror at a large army of orcs, charging from miles away. Xavier tried to get him and his friends out of there, but Eric and Daval had grown old, and were no longer able to run. To save his own life, he had to run quickly and hide, leaving the men who practically raised him to die in the siege. Xavier looked down at the crystal hung around his neck. He knew it had no real power, but he thought of it as a symbol, something that gave him internal strength. Garnering that strength, Xavier knew he had to avenge their deaths, and enlisted in the Stormwind Military under the 79th Regiment. For the first few months of his military career, Xavier saw no action, but we was trained rigorously under the guidance of Marshal Barnabus McAnfried. =Personality= ---- Xavier is sharp, perceptive, and streetwise. However, this is known to make him a bit eccentric in his methods, and a bit unpredictable. He is a man of powerful sentiment and suave nature. There's hardly a situation he can't diffuse, albeit with much confusion left in the minds of those he encounters. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Stormwind City Watch Category:House Morgan Category:Nobles